marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Back Breaker
Back Breaker is the ninth episode of the first season of the television series Cloak & Dagger. Synopsis When triumph turns sour, both Tandy and Tyrone regress back to their old ways. But after everything that has happened, and actions that have been set into motion, can they truly go back to the way things once were? Meanwhile, Det. O’Reilly tries to deal with the recent fallout. Plot Chantelle Fusilier wanders across New Orleans, drinking and spitting her drink until she finds a Roxxon Corporation pipe. She returns home where she is confronted by an intensely worried Evita Fusilier. Chantelle explains that Roxxon is leading the city towards an imminent catastrophe and that only the Divine Pairing can save them all, urging Fusilier to find Tyrone Johnson to make sure that he finds his partner. However, it turns out that Tandy Bowen returned to her old self, seducing young men to rob them. She also experiments her newfound powers on them: absorbing and feeding on their hopes, leaving them in an exhausted and desperate state. She is later invited by Mina Hess to share a meal with her and her father who slowly recovers from his previous comatose state. Bowen has a hard time staying with the happy Hesses, and when Hess offers her a job, Bowen, pretending to shake her hand, absorbs her hopes before leaving, causing a distressed Hess to smash a bumblebee she was previously keen on protecting. Meanwhile, Tyrone Johnson also experiences a huge amount of tension. Despite the NOPD informing him and his parents that an investigation will be opened regarding James Connors, his parents do not seem happy about it. Johnson's anger eventually bursts out at school, beating up Benny. He is summoned by Francis Xavier Delgado, who urges him to stop fighting because the war he is fighting since his brother's death is long over. However, Johnson rebuffs his teacher, claiming that he does not want to be like him and rejecting his God. A fight ensues, and Johnson touches Delgado, thus witnessing his deepest fear of relapsing in alcoholism and causing a deadly accident as he did before. Bowen goes to the New Orleans Police Department Station to bail out Liam Walsh. She takes him to the St. Theresa's Church and tells him that she wants to get married and build a happy life with him. However, as they kiss, she sees his hope of marrying her and begins to steal it. Much to her surprise, she is interrupted by Johnson, who went from his vision to her and orders her to stop. Both visions are then ended. Delgado tells Johnson to leave, while Walsh is left distraught by the whole experience. Later, Johnson is approached by Fusilier, who insists that they have to talk about what is on Johnson's mind. However, their conversation is interrupted by an angry Bowen, who orders Johnson to stop interfering in her visions. As Fusilier tries to calm the situation, Bowen accesses her hopes of becoming a doctor and tries to steal it, but Fusilier manages to push her back. Bowen is astonished, but this causes Fusilier to realize who Bowen is: the other half of the Divine Pairing. Johnson and Bowen then have an argument about how they struggle in their lives. Bowen returns to her church, only to find out that Walsh left after robbing her. She then goes to the Bowen Residence to see her mother, only to find out that she is being taken hostage by Ashlie, upon Peter Scarborough's orders. As for Johnson, he also returns home, where he is confronted by Adina who explains that she has lived in terror of the NOPD since Billy died and that she knows that Johnson could also die in his endeavors to avenge his brother's death. Brigid O'Reilly mourns Kenneth Fuchs, trying to drown her sorrow in alcohol. She is horrified to discover that Connors has been released, who mocks her for believing that she could take him down. O'Reilly attacks Connors with a bat, but he quickly retaliates and violently beats her, leaving her to bleed on the floor. O'Reilly goes to her car, where she receives a radio call giving the address of a suspect of Fuchs' murder: Tyrone, who has been framed for the crime and is forced to run away. During the night, Hess investigates a heat surge going across the Roxxon pipes. As she spots Dan Hartlett working on a pipe, a powerful surge of Darkforce and Lightforce is released, causing Hartlett and his colleague to turn into Terrors and to chase Hess. Cast Main Cast: *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Gloria Reuben as Adina Johnson *Andrea Roth as Melissa Bowen *J.D. Evermore as James Connors *Miles Mussenden as Otis Johnson *Carl Lundstedt as Liam Walsh *Emma Lahana as Brigid O'Reilly *Jaime Zevallos as Francis Xavier Delgado Guest Stars: *Tim Kang as Ivan Hess *Ally Maki as Doctor Mina Hess *Noëlle Renée Bercy as Evita Fusilier *Angela M. Davis as Chantelle Fusilier *Dalton E. Gray as Benny *Andrea Frankle as Chief Duchamp *Frank Monteleone as Dan Hartlett *Vanessa Motta as Ashlie *Mustafa Harris as Cop 1 *Deneen Tyler as Cop 2 *Dean West as Mark *Wendy Miklovic as Professor *William E. Harris as Priest (uncredited) *Patti Brindley as Protester (uncredited) *Michael McQuillan as 1920's Rioter / Bar Patron (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **St. Sebastian's Preparatory School **Hess Residence **St. Theresa's Church **New Orleans Police Department Station **Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop **Roxxon Gulf Building **Johnson Residence **Bowen Residence Events *Chase of Tyrone Johnson *Attack on Melissa Bowen *Terror in New Orleans *Assassination of Billy Johnson (mentioned) *Arrest of James Connors (mentioned) * (mentioned) ** (mentioned) * (mentioned) Items *Darkforce *Lightforce *Tyrone Johnson's Cloak *''El Alfanje Rum'' * (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans *Terrors Creatures * Organizations *New Orleans Police Department *Roxxon Corporation Mentioned *Nathan Bowen (picture) *Billy Johnson *Kenneth Fuchs (corpse) *Peter Scarborough * * *'' '' Music Trivia *''Back Breaker'' is the only episode of the first season of Cloak & Dagger where the nine members of the main cast appear. *On the paiting Tandy Bowen looks at, pictured Stan Lee. References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Episodes